Energy release mechanisms generally require numerous integrated moving parts to selectively engage and disengage a drive train and thereby release stored energy. Such complex systems include, for example, high energy electromagnetic clutches, large mechanical clutches and transmissions, and complex release and escapement mechanisms. These systems are generally complex and prone to multiple modes of failure because of the complexity of enmeshed and/or selectively engaged moving parts. The high part count and associated complexity of manufacture increases overall system cost. Additionally, most of these systems are large and weighty, thereby further hindering their incorporation into agile, articulated robotic devices. A need exists for a device that enables simple transmission, locking, and release of energy.